


Squirm

by orphan_account



Series: Sex Trip [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, First Time, Grinding, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Sexual exploration, set just after 2x06, sexually repressed alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec and Magnus are going steady, but there's an unspoken tension between them that's growing harder to ignore.Alec thinks it's about time he faced up to it.





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the Shadowhunter fandom! I've been reading some fic here for a few days and there's little to no kink! So... I wrote some. This is set just after episode 6.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/ for fic and bonus content! I generally follow Shadowhunter/Malec blogs back ^_^

“Could you help me with this?” Magnus asked, limping into the room like a racehorse gone lame. Alec rushed across the room, the calm grimness on the warlock’s face keeping him from going into a panic. “Don’t laugh.”

“What? What happened? Why would I-” 

Magnus turned around to show a dainty, pink arrow sticking out of his left ass cheek. There was barely any blood, and little puffs of pink magic wafted from the fletching. Alec bit the inside of cheek. 

“If you laugh I’m not kissing you ever again.” Magnus huffed, turning his face away from the younger man. 

“I would never laugh,” Alec lied sarcastically, “seriously though, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, just pull the bloody thing out of me.” 

Alec nodded, and examined the area where the arrow had pierced Magnus’ designer slacks. A sliver of smooth skin was showing where the head of the arrow had sunk in, and Alec put his hand there without thinking.

“Hey! Watch it!” Magnus yelped, “it might not be actually injuring me but it’s sore.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Alec murmured, thumb petting the curve of Magnus’ ass soothingly. 

Wait.

Alec yanked his hand back as he realised exactly what he’d been touching so casually, blood rising to his cheeks. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright, Alexander, just pull it out before the magic reaches my heart!” 

“What happens when it reaches your heart?” Alec asked, taking hold of the shaft of the arrow instead and giving it an experimental tug. 

“Jesus Christ!”

“Sorry!” 

“If the magic reaches my heart it… Sends me into a rather embarrassing situation. It's love magic, so I'll, you know... Fall madly in love with the nearest person.” Magnus explained, voice hesitating like it did that time that first night they'd hung out, and he'd had to tell Alec that his favourite cocktail was called a blowjob.

Alec counted to three in his mind, and yanked the arrow out suddenly, Magnus yelping and whirling around to smack him on the shoulder. “How else would you have had me do it?”

Magnus glared. “You Shadowhunters are barbaric at times.” 

“And yet you still fancy me,” Alex smirked, waving the pink arrow in Magnus’ face. It showed no signed that it had just been embedded in the warlock’s skin, shining and pristine. 

“I never did have good taste,” Magnus huffed, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. “Always did like a bad boy,” he purred.

Alec giggled, squirming out of Magnus’ grip. “You’re an animal.” 

Magnus sighed, and watched Alec right himself, cheeks pink and warm. He was so happy that his and Alec’s relationship wasn’t based on carnal pleasures like all too many of his romantic endeavours had been in the past, but…

He couldn’t say that he didn’t miss carnal relations. 

“How did you manage to get shot by a Fae, anyway?” Alec asked.

“I… May or may not have overstepped.” Magnus admitted, crossing the room to check his ass in the mirror, scowling at the sight of his ripped pants and underwear. 

Alec folded his arms. “Overstepped how?”

“I ran out of Faerieland daisies and I just dropped in to pick some… I didn’t have time to ask for permission, Clary needs them tomorrow to do this spell for the vampires!” 

Alec’s fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose. “You were lucky that you only got caught by a Cupid wannabe and not a damn Elf or Ogre.”

“But I got them!” Magnus beamed, pulling a few crumpled daisies out of his back pocket. 

Alec did not look impressed.

“Alexander, you’ll get frown lines if you pout like that.” Magnus cooed, lifting his hands to cup the shadowhunter's face.

“It’s not pouting, it’s me showing you how reckless you are sometimes.” Alec insisted, and Magnus hummed thoughtfully, shutting him up with a kiss.

Alec sighed, hands rising to grasp Magnus’ hip and waist. Magnus opened his mouth a little quicker than usual, shifting closer, and Alec’s breath hitched as their chests brushed. Magnus’ hand felt like it was burning on his face, and he realised he was blushing. He both hated and loved how small and inexperienced Magnus made him feel, anxiety rising insistently in his chest as blood rushed south. He pulled away a little, putting an inch of distance between their bodies, trying desperately not to let Magnus feel…

“You are exquisite, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Alec gulped, goosebumps rising on his arms. “I gotta go.” 

“But I missed you.” Magnus whined, pouting himself now. “What’s the rush?” He pushed himself closer to his lover. “Come and sit down with me. Nothing has to happen, I just want to cuddle.” 

“Magnus, I…” Alec rested his forehead against the older man’s temple, allowing himself to press his trapped erection into Magnus’ hip only for a second before stepping away. He desperately swallowed the moan that threatened to break from his throat. “I really need to go.” 

“You don’t have to be scared, Alexander,” Magnus said, soft as you like. “I would never hurt you or do anything you don’t want. You can enjoy my company without…”

“I’ll see you later.” 

Magnus groaned as the door closed behind the shadowhunter, falling dramatically back onto the sofa and throwing his arm over his face. 

“That man will be the death of me.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing here? It’s your day off,” Izzy panted, coming out of her defensive posture and waving off the trainee boy that she’d been sparring with. Alec handed her a towel and she patted herself dry, tossing it over her shoulder and sitting down next to her brother. 

“I… Alright, you have to swear to me that you won’t judge me. I have this… I have a problem and I don’t really know who else to talk to about it.” Alec whispered, scratching his forehead.

Izzy frowned, putting her hand on his knee. “Do you have a rash?”

“What? No!” Alec hissed, standing up. “Never mind, actually. Forget I said anything.” 

“I’m just kidding!” Izzy laughed, jumping to her feet. “Although I feel like we should have this conversation somewhere private?”

Alec shrugged, “that might be better.” 

“Is it something to do with the institute?”

“No.”

“Is it something to do with Magnus?”

Alec hesitated, leading Izzy through the corridors.

“Do you wanna break up with him?”

“What?! No.”

“Did he get in trouble?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s not the problem,” Alec admitted, opening the door to Izzy’s quarters and letting her enter first. 

“Clary said he had to go and get some fae flowers, right?” Izzy asked, making herself comfortable on the couch, and Alec smirked at the memory of Magnus limping. 

“Yeah, he got them. He also took an arrow to the butt.” 

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him. “I hope that’s not a euphemism.”

Alec turned scarlet, and turned away. “Of course not!”

After a moment of silence, the metaphorical light bulb went off over Izzy’s head. “Oh. You want to… Put a euphemistic arrow in his butt.”

“Isabelle!” Alec hissed, eyes going wide as he spun back around to face her. 

Izzy started to giggle. “That’s it, isn’t it?”

Alec folded his arms tightly, and paced back and forth. “I don’t know what to do. I spent my teenage years trying so hard to stamp down… You know, sexy feelings, and now... “

“Sexy feelings?” Izzy shook her head. “My God, you are so repressed.”

“That’s precisely my point!” Alec threw his hands up. “I can tell that Magnus… Wants that. He keeps… Licking into my mouth when we kiss.”

“Okay, I don’t need the details of what Magnus is into, thanks.” Izzy wrinkled her nose. “Do you want to have sex with him? That’s the only questions that matters here.”

Alec cast his eyes down on the ground. “I’m not sure.”

Izzy sighed, and stood, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Do you like him?” 

“Yeah.”

“Do you think about him when you jerk off?” 

Alec blanched.

“Oh come on, we all do it.”

Alec put his hands over his ears. “Nope, nope, nope, my little sister does not, nope, nope nope…”

“Alec,” Izzy laughed, pulling his hands down. “The point is, are you turned on by him? You don’t have to answer out loud if it weirds you out, but that’s what you need to think about.” 

“I feel so nervous when I kiss him. Like I want more, but I have this feeling like someone's going to walk in and start shouting at me for being a freak or something.” Alec explained. “I want more, I know I do. But I don’t know how…” He groaned, raking his hands through his hair. “I feel really freaked out when it happens. Like earlier on it was all going well and it felt nice, but I ran away. And I don’t know why I keep being such a baby about it, it's not like anyone even cares I'm gay anymore. It’s so annoying. And I’d guess it’s probably irritating Magnus too.” 

Izzy put her hands on his shoulders, and pursed her lips. “Alec, it sounds like you’re still suffering from that little demon we like to call internalised homophobia.” 

Alec chewed the inside of his mouth. “How do I stop it?” 

“You just work through it when it happens. Tell Magnus how you feel, be honest. I’m willing to bet serious money that he’s helped dozens of people through this stuff before. He was queer before being queer was even legalised, hello? He knows about this shit. Confide in him.” She encouraged. “You’re partners. You should share your worries and fears.” 

“How do you, like… Be relaxed about sex?” Alec asked, cringing as he heard how immature he sounded. 

Izzy shrugged. “See it for what it is. A fun past time you share with another person that feels good and makes you feel a little closer to them. It really doesn’t have to be a big deal. Think of it like exercise.”

“Exercise?”

“Sure,” Izzy shrugged, “think about how good you feel after a couple of hours at the gym, and then imagine Magnus there also sweaty and naked. Nice thought, right?”

Alec stared at her. “Sometimes I really wonder if I’m on the same plane of existence as you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus’ hand flew up to grip the wall, painted fingernails scrabbling at the wood panelling without thought. He let out a sweet moan, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock and letting his eyes roll back in his head. Tilting his head to the side, he imagined Alec kissing down his neck, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as his cock flexed wantonly. 

“Oh, Alexander,” he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, just fucking touch me. Please.” 

He came without warning, thinking about Alec’s arms caging him in, a wrecked grunt slipping out of his mouth, fingertips crackling with magic. 

“Damn.” Magnus breathed, relaxing into the mattress, stomach sticky with cum. “Fucking goddamn shit.” 

He lay there staring into space, wondering how he was going to look Alec in the eye the next time he saw him. With a flick of his fingers, he magicked away the cooling cum drying on his skin, and rolled over onto his side, trying not to pout. 

He really needed to talk to Alec about the issue of sex. 

He just needed to know if it was ever going to be on the table for them. He was pretty sure he could fall in love with Alec, and if the younger man didn’t have an interest in sex, then Magnus could come to terms with that. It wasn’t like he’d never had an asexual partner before, anyway. It would be fine, Magnus could deal. But the uncertainty, the wonder if Alec felt the pull that he did, was killing him. They’d been dating for almost four months, and Magnus just needed answers. He just wanted to know for sure.

Was Alec just shy, or did he not have an interest in sex? Magnus had weighed the question up in his mind a million times.

He’d never felt Alec’s cock before, though. He was pretty sure that was what he’d felt when the shadowhunter had pressed up against him earlier on, a solid insistence in his pants that Magnus hadn’t been able to get out of his mind. It was possible that it had been a roll of quarters, or a goddamn slinky toy or fuck knows what, but… Damn. Magnus was praying that it wasn’t.

Listen, Magnus had never claimed not to be a huge fucking slut, okay?

And Alec was so goddamn delicious.

“Fuck!” Magnus hissed, turning over onto his stomach and pressing his oversensitive cock spitefully into the bedsheets.

“Magnus?” He heard Alec call from the next room, and he threw himself out of bed, swirling his hand across his body to conjure a full outfit. “Are you here?”

“Sure!” Magnus replied, scratching the back of his head as he slipped out of the bedroom door. “Back so soon? I thought you had something to attend to.” Alec knotted his fingers together in front of him, eyes fixed on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus didn’t notice, because his eyes were resolutely staring at Alec’s shoes. 

“We need to talk.”

“Of course, Alexander, take a seat.” Magnus insisted, sitting on one end of the couch and crossing his legs.

Alec tentatively sat on the other side and swivelled around to face the warlock, crossing his legs. “I just need to ramble for a second, okay? So just… Let me talk a load of rubbish, and then you can reason me out of it later, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Magnus nodded.

“I spent a lot of time and energy trying to stamp out my… Desires. When I was younger. It was obsessive, really. Any time I felt the tiniest little… Something, when I looked at another boy, I’d just crush it and push it away and tell myself that I wasn’t allowed to feel that way. And I kinda came to terms with the idea that I’d never really enjoy sex. Like my plan was to just marry a nice girl that my parents liked and do the whole kids thing when I had to and then die, you know? Anyway, then I met you and I made that kinda spur of the moment decision to date you and I kissed you in front of everyone and that was a huge step, really. Like I never ever thought I’d do that, not even in the very moment before. Damn. It was a pretty cool thing, and I’m honestly surprised I was brave enough. But I did it. And now I have you, and I want… Normal stuff with you, but I have no idea how to even feel desire for a man. Like every time I start getting… A little hot, I just feel fear, like I'm about to be shouted at, and I run away. And it’s probably annoying, and I’m really sorry that I can’t just, you know, do it. I just feel so freaked out. You make me feel over sensitive and kinda… I don’t know. Small? I can’t… I don’t know how to use it. I want to, I think. But I don’t know how to stop feeling panicked and freaked out. You know?”

Alec peeked through his eyelashes at Magnus, who looked proud and totally unsurprised. The moment stretched into silence, and Alec had to look away. 

“I’m done, by the way.” He offered lamely into the space between them, and Magnus reached out his hand. Alec took it without hesitation, smiling a little when Magnus squeezed it.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Alexander.” Magnus murmured, lifting Alec’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “It means so much to me that you opened up like that, I know it’s hard for you.”

Alec shrugged. “Just… I didn’t want you to think that I was just doing it to be a tease.” 

“I never thought that.” Magnus promised. “Honestly I was wondering if you were asexual. Because you always seemed tense when I touched you. But now it makes sense. And it’s okay that you feel nervous. I get it. God knows I’ve been there. I didn’t sleep with my first man until I was 97. I was once closeted too, believe it or not.”

“Really?” 

“You thought I came out of the womb with painted nails and eyeliner?” Magnus teased, and Alec blushed. “Heavens no, it took a long time and a lot of hard work for me to come to terms with who I am and to love myself. I’m honestly still working on it.” 

“So… What do we do?” Alec asked, squirming a little. 

Magnus shrugged. “Whatever you want to do.”

“I think that I need you to take the lead on this.” Alec murmured, shifting a little closer. “I’m in uncharted territory.” 

“Hmmm… I think I have an idea. But you don’t have to say yes.” 

Alec tilted his head to the side, puppy dog eyes wide and questioning. Magnus’ heart squeezed. 

“I think that you should tie me up. Hear me out,” Magnus held up a hand as he noticed the panic starting to creep into Alec’s expression, “that way you can touch me as little or as much as you want, and you don’t have to worry about me touching you. You can just… Take your time. Explore. You can even blindfold me so I can’t look at you.” 

“Isn’t that a little… Kinky?” 

Magnus laughed softly, cupping his cheek. “It doesn’t have to be. We can keep all our clothes on, it doesn't have to be sexual, it’s just so you can get used to touching me without consequence.” 

Alec considered it for a moment. “That sounds like it could be okay,” he said slowly, “and I could just stop whenever it got… Too much? Or if I wanted to push it a little further...”

“Of course, Alexander. The thought of making you do something you don’t want is horrifying to me, I don’t ever want that.” Magnus insisted, and Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock tightly. Magnus chuckled, and hugged him back. “Is that a yes?”

“Can we do it now?” Alec asked, not wanting to go away and overthink it all. 

Magnus pulled back and grinned. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bondage is a lot easier when you’re a warlock,” Magnus beamed, placing a kitchen chair in the middle of the bedroom and taking a seat. “Where do you want my hands?” 

Alec spluttered, trying to appear businesslike about the whole thing when he bad the biggest boner of his life. “Uhhh… Behind you?” 

“Sure,” Magnus put his hands behind the wooden back of the chair and snapped his fingers, the rope snaking out and tying his hands deftly in place. “Blindfold?”

“Uhh… No… I think I want to see you.” Alec explained, stepping a little closer. Magnus hummed, and tilted his head up. 

“Kiss me?” 

Alec smiled, and dipped down to kiss the warlock, lips soft and gentle. “Are you comfy?” He mumbled, hands tracing the line of Magnus’ shoulders. 

“Mmmm... Very.” Magnus replied quietly, thinking of anything but the fact that Alec was about six inches away from sitting in his lap. Alec’s hands brushed down Magnus’ arms and back up again, chewing his lower lip. 

“Could you maybe… Take off your shirt?” 

Magnus hummed, and the shirt disappeared, reappearing on the floor next to the chair. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Alec blushed, fingers hesitating a little at Magnus’ collarbones. “I swear this must be made of magic.” He swept his hand down the older man’s stomach before he could think twice, feeling all the bumps of Magnus’ six pack. Magnus'skin was hot, hotter than his own, and it ignited a fire in his belly that was burning away his nerves faster than he ever thought possible.

“You wound me, Alexander,” Magnus huffed, “I am not a lazy warlock.” 

“I’ve never seen you work out,” Alec countered, shoulders relaxing. He sort of forgot where his hands were, caressing Magnus’ chest. 

“Pilates does wonders,” Magnus insisted. Alec snorted, and brushed his lips against the other man’s forehead. 

“Do you… Feel attracted to me… Physically?” Alec asked, thumb accidentally catching Magnus’ nipple.

“Yes,” Magnus hissed, eyes fluttering shut. “Of course I do, Alexander. What kind of a question is that?” 

Alec became aware that his breath was coming out heavy, fingers trembling where they brushed more deliberately over the warlock’s nipple. “Do you think about me when you…”

“All the time,” Magnus admitted, chest arching into Alec’s touch. “I’ve wanted you from the second I saw you, you must have known.”

“I wanted you too. I… I was so distracted by you.” Alec confessed, “when you showed interest I couldn’t stop blushing, it was pathetic.” 

Magnus giggled, lifting his head. “It was cute.” 

Alec lowered himself to straddle Magnus’ lap, biting the inside of his cheek and pressing his clothed chest to Magnus’. “What... What do you think about, when you’re… Touching yourself?” 

“Oh darling Alexander,” Magnus purred, eyes glinting gold, “I’m not sure you’re ready for that.” 

“I want to hear it,” Alec pressed, shifting forward a little, cheeks blazing as he felt the older man’s cock brush against his. He felt a knot of anxiety tighten in his throat, but told himself that he had nothing to be afraid of. Magnus would never hurt him. “Tell me, Magnus. Tell me you want me.” 

"I want you, Alexander." Magnus’ breath hitched at the feeling of the shadowhunter pressed against him, trying desperately not to moan. He’d always been loud in bed. “I think about you kissing my neck, getting all red and whiny when I whisper dirty things in your ear.” 

“I don’t whine,” Alec insisted weakly, pinching one of Magnus’ nipples in protest, making the older man grunt and snap his hips up. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ pulse point, mostly to hide his face, which was in fact burning red. “What else?”

“I think about what you’d look like sucking my cock, your pretty face between my legs. God, fuck, you drive me insane, angel.” 

Alec bit back a whine, grinding down into Magnus’ lap without really thinking about it. He just knew that he needed friction. The warlock’s fingers twitched, so tempted to break his bonds and just grab the shadowhunter and hold him down on his cock, but he had to let Alec have this. “Are you gonna teach me how to do it, Magnus? I want to be good for you. I-I want you to feel good.”

“Fuck,” Magnus cursed, head spinning. 

Heart pounding, Alec climbed off Magnus’ lap, taking a second to breathe before pulling off his shirt. Magnus’ mouth dropped open a little, feline eyes glowing now. “You want me so badly, don’t you?” He asked, wonder in his voice. 

“You have no idea. I want to fucking wreck you, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus growled, tugging at his bonds.

Alec’s heart skipped, a hot thrill running through him. Magnus was powerful, almost unimaginably so, and he would be in danger now if not for the fact that Magnus cared about him. Magnus could break his ropes in a second, hold him down and take what he wanted, but he hadn’t, because he wanted Alec to do this on his own terms. A powerful, beautiful man driven mad but painstakingly restraining himself, all for Alec. Because Magnus cared about him and his feelings. He felt almost dizzy with that knowledge.

“Next time maybe I should be the one tied to the chair,” Alec smirked, nipping at the muscle connecting Magnus’ neck to his shoulder as he sank back into the older man’s lap. 

Magnus groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to get himself under control, had to stay calm, or he’d risk scaring Alec away. “You… Fuck, bite me again. Harder..” 

“Harder?” Alec’s face was surely as red as a tomato now. 

“I-if that’s alright, of course.” Magnus explained hurriedly. Alec giggled, unable to believe that this was actually happening, and squeezed the warlock’s waist, sinking his teeth harder into Magnus’ shoulder. “Ahhhhh, Alexander, fuck, please…”

“Too hard?” Alec asked, pulling back. 

Magnus moaned, eyes hazy and dark. “Perfect. You’re so perfect, fucking Christ.”

Alec chuckled breathlessly, grinding down hard into Magnus’ lap. It felt so good, pressing against someone else instead of a mattress. “Such a potty mouth.”

“Complaining?”

“Never.”

Magnus hummed, pressing up as much as he could into the curve of Alec’s ass. “God, I’m close.”

“To cumming? Really?” Alec asked, his boxers getting a little stickier at the thought. 

“Mmmmm… Told you, you drive me crazy, Alexander.” 

Alec gulped down a whine, knotting his fingers in Magnus’ hair and rolling his hips like Izzy did in nightclubs on recon missions. Magnus seemed to like it, eyes rolling back in his head and rope creaking with the force that Magnus was putting on it. Alec was so glad he hadn’t gone with the blindfold; seeing the pleasure bloom on the older man’s face was everything. 

“Can I use my mouth a little more?” Alec whispered, licking his lips.

Magnus nodded hastily, “please do, Alexander.” 

Bending as much as he could while still sat in the other man’s lap, Alec kissed and nipped his way down Magnus’ body, licking experimentally across his nipples and smirking at the wrecked whine that pulled from the warlock’s lips. He took the small nub into his mouth, sucking lightly and then hard, and Magnus bucked, choked gasps and moans flying from him, louder than was probably polite. 

“Teeth, use your teeth, darling, I’m so fucking close, Alexander, please, please.” Magnus begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He was pretty sure his cock was about to burst through his slacks, and he’d definitely never be able to wear these boxers again, but it was so worth it. 

Alec bit down obediently, squeezing the other nipple with his free hand, and Magnus fell apart, a broken sob wrenched from his chest as he came in his pants like a teenager who’d just discovered porn. Alec, bless him, didn’t realise, continuing to suck and nibble enthusiastially at Magnus’ chest.

“Darling, Alexander, I… You can stop now, it’s too much, darling.” Magnus said tightly, chest heaving. 

“Sorry, sorry. Does it not feel good?” Alec panicked, eyes wide. 

Magnus smiled tiredly. “Alexander, I just came my brains out. I don’t know what kind of crazy shadowhunter stamina you have, but…”

“Oh!” Goosebumps erupted on Alec’s body. “You did? I made you… In your pants?”

“I haven’t done that in a century,” Magnus huffed, letting his head tip back, “fucking hell, that was so good. I haven’t cum like that in… God. Oh my God.”

Alec gnawed on his lip, suddenly shy. “It was fun,” he offered, squirming a little. He had yet to finish, though he didn’t think it’d take much. 

Magnus smirked, turning those pretty cat eyes on him. “Angel, we’re not finished yet. You haven’t cum yet.” 

“I don’t have to…” 

“Nonsense,” Magnus murmured, pouting a little. “If you still want to cum, you should cum. I’m not a selfish lover.”

Alec gulped, pressing his palm to the front of his jeans. “Would it be weird if I just…”

“Came in my lap? Of course not. Would you like me to tell you dirty things while you touch yourself, Alexander?” Magnus offered, licking his lips as he looked the shadowhunter up and down. 

“Please.”

“Want me to tell you how pretty you look, writhing in my lap all desperate to come? You were rubbing up on me so well, darling boy, you looked obscene. So beautiful, all for me.” 

“Magnus, please, please, I’m so…” Alec breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I want to touch you so badly, Alexander, I want to lay you out on my bed and suck every inch of you. I want to ride your cock, Alexander, I want you inside me, I’ve wanted it for months. God, angel, look at you, all worked up. I wonder if you’d look like that with me sat on your fat cock…”

“Jesus fuck!” Alec yelped, tossing his head back as he squeezed his cock and came, staining the inside of his underwear and jeans. He slumped forward onto Magnus’ chest, and suddenly the ropes tying the warlock up fell to the ground, Magnus’ hands in Alec’s hair, petting him. 

Magnus hummed, waiting patiently until Alec’s breathing returned to normal. “Better?”

“Mmmmm…” Alec mumbled, dragging himself back up to sit up straight. “I… That was…”

Magnus smiled, watching the younger man flounder for a word. “Do you want to get into bed? And cuddle, I mean.” 

Alec nodded, climbing out of Magnus’ lap. He couldn’t quite meet the warlock’s eye. “Uh… Can I borrow some underwear?” 

“Oh, I can fix that,” Magnus wiggled his fingers, and suddenly Alec’s softening cock was comfortable again. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He sat on the bed, touching his own cheeks. They were scalding hot. “Was that… Okay? Must have been kinda boring for you, I’m guessing…”

“Alexander,” Magnus tutted, sitting next to him and cupping his face. “Did you miss the part where I finished in my pants for the first time in almost 200 years? It was fucking amazing, darling. I promise. You were amazing. I really, really liked it.” 

Alec pressed their foreheads together. “I liked it too.”

“I care about you so much, Alexander. We can go as slow as you like, okay? I know I said some pretty… Intense things, but I can wait for you. I will wait forever for you.” 

“I… I want everything with you, but I wanna… Work up to it. You know?” Alec explained, fingers wrapping around Magnus’ wrists.

“Of course, darling.” Magnus smiled, pulling back. “Now, do you want to be the little spoon or the big spoon?”

Alec blinked. “Uhhh… I don’t know.” 

Magnus shook his head. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

Alec shrugged.

“Alright, you can be little spoon for now. We’ll try it both ways. Come here,” he murmured, taking Alec’s hand and guiding him to lie down under the covers, before slotting in behind him and wrapping his arm around the shadowhunter’s waist. “See? I’m the big spoon, and you’re the little spoon.”

“I see,” Alec chuckled, snuggling back into Magnus’ hold. “I like the little spoon.”

“I had a feeling you would,” Magnus had a smile in his voice. There was a moment or two of silence, Alec squirming around a little trying to get comfortable with his big bulky arms, curling his legs up into his tummy. Magnus kissed his shoulder once he'd settled. “So… How do you feel? Anxious, or? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Alec didn’t answer, and Magnus sat up slightly to check. 

Alec was sound asleep, a soft smirk on his face. 

“No pillowtalk, then?” Magnus teased, rolling his eyes. “Typical.”


End file.
